


A Theatrical Debate

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The debate kids and the theater kids have been paired together for improv arguments. It goes about as well as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Theatrical Debate

“Who thought this was a good idea?” Kise asked as he looked at the debate kids, who looked equally as uncertain about this.

Apparently the room that they used for meetings wasn’t available so they’d been told to go to the theater, and the theater kids would improv arguments with them. No one seemed to think this was a good plan, as shown by the fact that the two clubs were still standing on different sides of the room.

“The administration.” Kuroko answered with a shrug.

“Alright guys, if you won’t pair yourselves up, I’ll do it!” The theater teacher, Alex, declared, stepping into the middle of the room between the two groups, starting to assign pairs and random arguments to be had. Everyone seemed a bit out of their element because while Alex was trying to help by making them argue these definitely weren’t the types of arguments that the debate kids were used to.

“Kuroko and Akashi, you’re arguing for custody of your child. Kise, you be the child.”

“I give up. Akashi-san may have him.” Kuroko said immediately, causing Kise to throw himself at him and whine about Kuroko giving up on him.

Alex sighed. “Can you _try_ to participate? Fine, you have a hypothetical child, Kise you work with Kasamatsu. You guys are arguing about the pros and cons of dinosaurs being allowed in school.”

“I have to say, I wouldn’t be too thrilled with having Kise as a child either,” Akashi added as Kise walked away with a pout.

“That’s good, considering I’m not sure you’re fit to be a parent. Which is why I will be taking custody of our actual child.” Kuroko replied.

“I don’t think you can sufficiently provide for our child assuming you plan to continue a theatrical career path. I think I’ll be taking our child.” Akashi defiantly narrowed his eyes at Kuroko.

“You’ve never believed in my dreams! I supported you through your career plans! Are you going to do the same to our child?”

“Our child will have a proper career and properly provide for himself when he is of age! I will make sure of it! I only allowed you to follow your dreams because I still had a stable job.”

“Only _allowed_ me?” Kuroko asked angrily. “I don’t recall agreeing to having you be in charge of me. This dictatorial attitude of yours is not suitable for a child.”

“Neither is parental unemployment!” Akashi crossed his arms in anger, getting too into their hypothetical, unreal, argument.

“I am not unemployed! I was in a play just last week! I was the Wizard in the Wizard of Oz. Which you would know if you talked to me anymore.” He adopted a sad expression. “But you’re too busy with your work for either me or our child.”

“Who said I wasn’t there?! I made time, and you were great! However, life as an actor leaves too much up to chance! It’s too unpredictable!” Akashi let himself go with the flow and took Kuroko’s hand in his, returning his sad expression.

“And the life of a CEO is too demanding!” Kuroko couldn’t see what else debate would lead to other than a role in business, so that was the best career he could think of. “Our child asked me the other day when you were coming home and I didn’t have an answer!”

“At least I try to be there when it counts!” Akashi’s eyes grew soft and his hand tightened around Kuroko’s, “I try,” he said softly.

“Well that’s not always enough. Our child needs you. I need you. And you aren’t there.” He made a show of wiping his eyes before straightening up and speaking with resolve. “Which is why I think that I should have custody. What are you going to do? Have the school bus take him to your office?”

“I would have our personal driver. I wouldn’t trust someone such as a school bus driver. I can make more time.” Of course he wouldn’t be able to make that time without consequence but he could.

“Then why haven’t you!” Kuroko pulled his hand out of Akashi’s. “If you have the ability to make more time why do I keep sleeping alone? Why does our child keep asking where you are? Why are we alone?”

“Because you’ve never said anything about this! You just kept all these worries to yourself! You and our child! How am I supposed to know something's wrong if you don’t tell me about it?”

“I would, but you aren’t there to tell! And if you can’t figure out that you’re not around enough on your own you clearly aren’t ready to parent because children won’t tell you everything either.”

“Is this why this divorce is happening? I wasn’t there enough so you don’t want me there at all?” Akashi frowned. That didn’t seem like a very sensical solution, and probably not the way this debate was supposed to go.

“This divorce is happening because you don’t make me feel like you love me anymore.” Kuroko turned so that he wasn’t facing Akashi anymore, getting a good view of Midorima and Takao shouting at each other while Takao wore Midorima’s glasses.

Akashi really didn’t like the sight of Kuroko’s back turned to him. Going with the flow, he moved closer to Kuroko and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, pressing his his chest against his back and resting his chin on Kuroko’s shoulder. “I can fix that too, if you give me the chance.”

“Why should I believe you?” Kuroko turned his head so that he couldn’t see Akashi’s face.

“Let me take you out again. We can do whatever you like.” Akashi looked at Kuroko hopefully from his position on his shoulder, which was a little awkward.

“Oh sure, now you have time. Is this going to be like before where everything was great and then you started to drift towards work again?”

“No,” Akashi shook his head the best he could, “I’ll be there this time.”

“Why should I believe you?” He repeated.

“Because I still care about you and our child. I work hard so you don’t have to, but I can do less if you want me to.” Somewhere in the back of Akashi’s mind he knew this was not the intended result for a proper improv debate but he really couldn’t care. This was also theater and he would continue it however it played out.

Kuroko turned around and looked skeptically at Akashi. “Really?”

Keeping an arm around Kuroko, Akashi raised a hand up to cup Kuroko’s cheek, “Really.”

“Okay. You can have one more chance. Not-Kise will be so happy to know you’re coming home.” Kuroko replied, causing an indignant yelp to be heard across the room from Kise.

Akashi thought he was doing a pretty good job at keeping character. That was until Kuroko gave their child an official name. Akashi burst out in quiet laughter at Kise’s insulted cry. “I’m glad to hear that Not-Kise will be happy,” Akashi replied, still laughing slightly.

“Real Kise is very unhappy! And he was winning his debate too!” Kise shouted.

“No he wasn’t.” Kasamatsu had taken to laying on the floor and reevaluating his life decisions.

“I’m sure that would matter more if Real Kise was our child. Thankfully he isn’t, so how Real Kise feels is irrelevant. Good luck with the rest of your debate,” Akashi smirked, letting go of Kuroko to simply stand beside him.

“Rude!” Kise shouted.

“Hey, hey, can I be the godfather of Not Ryo-chan?” Takao asked, darting over to them to avoid Midorima’s hand reaching for him to get his glasses back.

Akashi hummed in amusement, wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder. “What do you think, dear? Are you okay with Takao as Not-Kise’s godfather?”

Kuroko shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Kuroko agreed.

“Yay!” Takao tried to throw his arms around them, but missed since he couldn’t really see in Midorima’s glasses.

“I don’t think those are your prescription, Kazunari,” Akashi joked as the bell rang signalling the period was over. Akashi let go of Kuroko and took a step away to give him back his personal space. “Well that was certainly an interesting hour of being married.”

“I agree. So . . . about that date?” Kuroko offered a small smile.

Akashi arched a brow, “Did you actually want to go on one? I can’t say I’m not interested as well.”

“Well, I’m not ready to get married to you, but I would like to go on a date.” He answered.

“I don’t think a child and marriage sound all that appealing at the moment either,” Akashi smiled, “But a date sounds nice. Are you free tonight?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, tonight should work.” He pulled out his phone and opened up a new contact before handing it to Akashi.

Akashi entered in his number and handed Kuroko back his phone, his hand lingering for a second longer than it needed to. “As promised. We can do whatever you like.”

“Can we get ice cream then?” It was the dead of winter, but vanilla ice cream.

“It’s a little cold for ice cream but I did say ‘whatever’. I suppose I’ll be seeing you later for ice cream.” Akashi turned to leave with a small smile and a wave.


End file.
